


Skin Deep

by kalitime



Category: Total Recall 2070
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-22
Updated: 2000-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalitime/pseuds/kalitime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xantedeschia Wright has been working at her temporary job for a while now when an unexpected visitor changes everything...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the first long story I wrote as part of a fanfiction challenge on an e-mail list I was once a member of. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

Ian Farve sat behind the wheel of the car as his gaze fell on the small woman as she made her way to the door. Despite the time passing, and the different clothes, Xantedeschia hadn't changed from when he first saw her. Her hair was still efficiently cut short. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her, with the feline way she had of walking that still intrigued him so much. He pulled the car into the school parking lot and cut the engine.

"David, I am feeling anxious about this. What if she doesn't respond positively to me?" Farve asked his partner.

Ian sighed as Hume shrugged his shoulders in indifference. He couldn't begin to fathom what about Xantedeschia Wright had gotten his attention. He hadn't even had so much as a passing interest in women until that case two years ago at the robotics company. They had gotten a call from someone in the company saying they had a lead on some illegal Rekall disks and implicating the robotics firm in the manufacturing.

"This is a bust." Hume said suddenly. 

"You believe our efforts to investigate this lead are fruitless David?" Farve asked as they walked behind the android guide leading them to the manager of Android repair.

"It just doesn't feel right to me. Someone out of nowhere just calls with a bunch of information about one of the shiftiest companies running. This person doesn't want to give a name or get protection but is willing to come forward with something as smoking as this?" Hume shook his head.

That was when he saw her straddling the broken service android, working on its optical relays. The woman was completely dwarfed by the eight foot android but she moved about it as though androids were all she knew. Farve stopped to look at this spectacle. She was so small, not more than 5 feet tall and very elfin in features. Her skin was deep reddish brown much like the night sky on Mars. Her hair was cut very short, as most who worked in android repair, to prevent it getting caught in the gears of the mechanoids they fixed. Farve felt something stir within him. 

"Farve?" Hume said when he noticed his partner stopped in the middle of the aisle. "Farve, are you alright?"

Ian Farve was briefly lost to the world except for the woman before his eyes. 

"Farve!" David yelled in his ear. 

"Yes, David?" Farve asked turning to face him as he responded. 

"I don't know if you remember or not but we have a case to work on?" He said grinning at the fact that Farve had nearly blown a fuse over a woman. 

"Of course David, let's continue" he said. His mind was still on the woman he had seen and would be for a long time afterward.... 

Farve shook his partner awake to let him know he was about to go into the school building. He had searched her entire history and tracked her to this new job at the school. Xantedeschia Wright started working here after the repair company went out of business. Judging from her personality file, it didn't seem like the type of job she liked but she came in early every day to start work and often was the last to leave.

Ian Farve got out of the car and walked to the building. His mind was running over what he should say and do to get her attention. Farve thought it was a good idea that he had done research on her personality profile before coming to see her. He had a plan for winning her heart and for the first time in his life, he felt what people must feel as love. His mind raced over the story David told him to use to get closer to her as he walked into the school. 

Step by step, he moved closer to the woman that affected him so much for the past two years. Farve walked through the office doors and saw her with her eyes glued on a computer screen surrounded by tall stacks of files.

The last thing he thought before he spoke was of how beautiful she looked when she was concentrating on something....

 

I had been doing temp work for the High School for three weeks and was getting quite bored with the typing job I had. Even though I made good money and had extra cash to get the necessities for my place like food and electricity, I wanted something exciting to happen at work to keep my interest. I'm twenty years old. My life shouldn't just be work and sleep. Be careful what you wish for... That is a saying I now have full belief in. My entire life changed after the winter of 2000.

It had been pouring rain for the past week and I had just gotten to work. It was early and most of the staff and students weren't in yet. I put my drenched coat in the closet and made my way to my desk. Stacked on it were several piles of reports with notes on how many I had to type or copy. Unfortunately for me, the copier had been broken for six weeks, hence the need for the temp labor. Resigning myself to the torment of typing up thirty copies of a three thousand-word speech by the end of the day, I sat at my desk and started on the first page. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't notice the man walk in the door. It wasn't until he cleared his throat for attention that I looked up to see him. His trench coat was barely wet despite the downpour outside. The man looked to be very fit from what I could see of him. He was about six feet tall with short-cropped dark brown hair. He was ruggedly handsome with strong jowls and direct hazel eyes. 

"Good Morning," I said walking over to the counter to get a closer look at this good-looking apparition.  
"May I help you with something?"

"Yes, please" He said, his voice an even baritone. "My car broke down outside. My friend and I managed to get it in the school parking lot but I have to call a mechanic to take a look at it." He explained"

"May I use your phone?" He asked sheepishly, grinning as his eyes rolled in embarrassment.

"Sure, just come through the door," I said smiling as well and trying not to blush. 

"Thank you kindly" He replied as he came through the saloon type doors that separated the secretaries area from the rest of the office. 

'What is wrong with me? Here I am acting like a schoolgirl over a guy asking to use the phone. I have to get a grip!'

"Would you like some coffee or tea, Sir?" I asked as he got off the phone with the mechanic.

"Coffee please. Do I have the pleasure of drinking it with you?" He asked with a wry smile. 

The look of shock on my face had him grinning even more. As I saw him grinning at my reaction, I blushed even more. Apparently he was very amused with the whole thing and took my hand in his and started stroking my palm with his finger. 

"You're nervous." He said staring at me as his finger continued to slowly trace the lines on the inside of my shaking hand. 

Suddenly I couldn't even look at him. Why am I acting like this around a guy I just met? This has never happened to me before. 

"I have to go make the coffee, Sir." I managed to stammer out. 

"My name is Ian Farve," He said as he traced his finger up my arm.

"Mr. Farve, I have to go make the coffee." I said as my whole body trembled at the gentle touch of his finger.

"Call me Ian," He said as he gave me a look that tore at my senses. 

"Ian please..." I began to say when a second man walked in.

"Good Morning, Sir" I said loudly as I forced myself away from Ian to greet the man who just walked in. "May I help you with anything?" 

"Good morning to you" He said as he looked from Ian and back to me. "I was actually looking for my friend who seems to be engaged in something here." 

"Xantedeschia and I were just about to sit down to coffee, David." Ian said over my shoulder. "Would you like some as well?"

I turned to face Ian the instant he said my name. It dawned on me that I hadn't told him. How did he know it?  
He just looked at me with that same wicked grin and winked at me.

"Xantedeschia, this is my friend and partner David Hume, David this is my new friend Xantedeschia." Ian said as he introduced us. I turned to his friend to shake hands but not before I caught Ian winking at David as if something passed between them without my knowledge. 

"Xantedeschia, Thank you for the coffee offer but I've had quite a lot of caffeine these past few days with all the cases we've been on. So, I think I'll pass today." He said meaningfully as he looked at Ian with the same look I just saw Ian give to him. With that he walked out the door. 

Alone again with Ian I again turned to face him with the intention of asking how he knew my name. I was faced with a broad chest. He had moved very close to me without my even sensing someone that close behind me. I tried to shift to the side to get out of this trap of man and muscle but he casually draped his arm across my only means of escape.

"Now where were we?" He teased, looking into my eyes. I could only stare up at him in dumb silence. 

"Still nervous? Let me see if I can fix that." He said as he caught me by surprise with a soft kiss. It was like being kissed by a soft breeze and a hurricane at the same time. His kiss was gentle and wild all wrapped in one. I fought at first but his lips soon claimed any resistance I had and sent it to oblivion. He parted my lips with his tongue as his hands grabbed me by my waist. Ian's hands began to explore my body as if to memorize every detail beneath my clothes. I began my own tentative search of the rock hard body I felt pressing me to the wall. From somewhere deep inside I remembered where we were and pulled away. 

"We can't!" I said breathlessly, realizing that someone could come through the door at any minute. He rubbed his nose against my neck and nibbled at my collar as he pulled off me. 

"Alright Xantedeschia we can save it for later if you want. How about that coffee?" He said over his shoulder as he took off his coat and laid it across the chair next to my desk. 

I almost had to throw away that memory as a delusional fantasy. He acted as if nothing had happened just now. He had turned to look at me as I was thinking. Something told me that this was no ordinary man.

"Xantedeschia...?" Ian said questioningly. 

"Oh! Coffee, coming right up Ian." I burst out realizing that I had been standing there for a good minute. What the hell is wrong with me? How does this man have such an effect on me? I just met him today! This shouldn't be happening like this. I kept passing between thoughts of that kiss and the idea that this whole thing was insane as I poured the coffee from the pot into two cups. Maybe I was still asleep and this was all a dream or I really was crazy and it was all a figment of my imagination I said to myself as I walked back to my desk with the two coffee cups in hand. 

"Here you go." I said as I handed him his coffee. I sat down to start typing up the reports again but his hand over mine stopped my progress.

"Do you really need to work now?" He asked. "I would much prefer talking with you and hearing your voice."

His hand began to explore mine again only he traced the back of my hand this time as he spoke. 

"You have lovely eyes Xantedeschia. Why do you keep looking down when I talk with you?" He asked as I stared down at my coffee. "Do I make you that nervous? He reached over with his other hand and cupped my chin as he leaned forward to kiss me again briefly. When he pulled away, I looked up at him with a look of hurt and longing in my eyes.

"Not now, someone is coming" He whispered. 

Sure enough, the head secretary came in a few minutes later. Ms. Johnson was a real bitch in my book. She went out of her way to embarrass the people who worked under her as well as the students at the school whenever it was advantageous to her to do so. 

"Good morning Ms. Johnson" I smiled warmly, belying my true feelings about her. 

"You're in early," She said in that cold voice that scared almost everyone at the school. "Don't think it will affect your paycheck. You will continue to get the same rate no matter how early you come in. Anything other work you do is volunteer." 

"No problem at all Ms. Johnson. Most of the staff and students at this school are nice people. I don't mind helping them," I said with an edge to my voice to let her know she wasn't included in my generalization of the nice people at the school.

She almost said something out of line but then she saw Ian sitting there and held her tongue. 

"And who might this be? I hope you're not bringing friends to work. You know that could get you fired." Ms Johnson said grasping at straws.

"Good morning ma'am. My car broke down right outside the school and this young lady was kind enough to let me use the phone." Ian said coldly turning his head to face her. "Seeing as it was raining out she also offered me a cup of coffee which I accepted. I hope there is no problem with any of this as it was not my intention to get anyone into trouble."

Ms Johnson backed up suddenly. I don't know what it was Ian said to her or how he looked at her but she forgot all about our little battle and left the room.

"May I have another?" Ian said suddenly as I stared at him. A puzzled look crossed my face until I remembered we just had coffee. Taking the cup, I walked over to the machine and was about to pour the coffee when a strong arm grabbed me from behind. "May I have another?" He said again as he lowered his lips to mine for another kiss.

He carried me back to my desk and sat me on his lap as he sat back down in his seat. 

"I want you to come with me and I won't take no for an answer." He said suddenly.

I tried to think up every excuse I could. None of them could hold a candle to his offer. I nodded my head in agreement and tried to slip off his lap to get my coat. 

"Not yet girl." he said as he pulled me back to his body." First you have to prove I can let you out of my reach" He challenged as he traced my lips with his fingers. "I give you my word that you can trust me," I said grinning. He pondered what I said and then held me tighter. "No can do girl. That's not enough proof for me." He was so strong that he had squeezed most of the air out of me. 

"How can I prove it to you then?" I asked grinning even more and trying to catch my breath.

He looked at me with those intense eyes and kissed my forehead. " I will let you go now but the burden of proof is still on you girl." He said as he watched me go to the closet to get my coat. I could feel his eyes cutting up and down my body as I opened the door. I slipped my damp coat on when I realized that his car was still presumably broken down in the parking lot. Then I remembered that Ms Johnson didn't see the car there even though you have to go through the parking lot in order to get to the office. I turned to ask him how we were going anywhere when his car was still in the parking lot but he was gone. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but I didn't see him anywhere in the office. I walked back to my desk and was met with a pleasant surprise. There was a single red and white peony sitting on my desk with a note tied to the stem. I picked up the huge flower and read the note. 

 

Meet me outside if you're up to the challenge girl. I'll be waiting...

Ian

 

I wrote out a note explaining I had to leave to my boss and walked out into the winter rain. He was standing by the car as if the rain and cold didn't affect him. "You ready?" he asked taking his measure of me as I walked down the stairs toward the car. 

"I'm ready, but I doubt you are" I quipped back with a little smile. "Where's David?" I asked suddenly remembering his friend. Just then I could see David pop up from the back seat looking none too awake. He waved at me in recognition as Ian motioned to the car. I walked to where he was as he opened the door for me in gentleman like fashion helping me into my seat and asking if I were comfortable before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side. 

 

I hear a loud yawn from the back seat and hear David say that he's going back to sleep. I chuckle a bit as Ian sits behind the wheel and closes the door. 

"Where are we going?" I ask. Caution was still somewhere in my mind.

"Somewhere" Is the only reply I can get out of Ian. For some odd reason I am not nervous that two guys both a good deal bigger than me and if Ian's' strength is any evidence a lot stronger than me as well are taking me who knows where possibly never to be seen again.

"Still looking nervous girl" Ian jokes as his hand slips to my leg. I am a bit flustered at feeling the warmth of his hand against my bare leg. He starts to rub my leg slowly as he drives and asks questions about me. He asks me a lot about my home life and my childhood. Ian seemed particularly interested in my relationships with guys that weren't many. 

"So, you've never been kissed?" He asks suddenly. 

"I've been kissed before" I replied shocked. 

"But not by a man who knew what he was doing?" He says back. "I noticed you were hesitant when I kissed you earlier. It was as if you had never been kissed romantically before." He drilled gently.

"No, I suppose not" I admitted. " None of the guys I dated were ever really interested in romantic stuff. That could be why I'm not with anyone right now. I guess I just got tired of trying to find 'Mr. Romantic' and pick him from a group of 'second rate guys'." He nodded in understanding as his hand went further up my leg to the middle of my thigh.

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing the goose bumps he was giving me.

"A little" I replied looking out the window at the rain while trying not to face his probing eyes. I felt a hand on my chin as we reached a red light. "Xantedeschia, look at me" I heard him say. I turned around to respond to his comment and my lips met his again briefly. He flicked his tongue lightly against my upper lip before pulling away and leaving me breathless again to continue driving. 

I couldn't even talk; his kisses left me that breathless. All I could do was sit there biting my lip and trying not to shake. 

"I'll do that for you later Xantedeschia" He said quietly. "There's no need to bite your lip now." He moved his hand further up my leg, just under my skirt.

I started at his intrusion but was calmed down when he started to stroke my leg again in slow circles.

I gave a barely audible moan as he continued. I heard a small chuckle of satisfaction from Ian as he started pushing my skirt further up my leg.

Before I knew what happened we apparently made it to our destination. Ian took his hand off my leg unwillingly and shook David in the back seat to wake him. 

"We're here," he announced. 

The car was sitting at my house.

I could barely speak as I turned to Ian. 

"How do you know where I live?" I asked almost angrily.

"Shhhh, calm down Xantedeschia" He replied as he grabbed my wrists. Pinning me back against the car seat he kissed me again, only this time it wasn't a teasing kiss like most of the others. This kiss made me forget my anger from a moment ago. He pressed his chest against my body to hold me down and began to undress me with his hands. Then suddenly he stopped again. Holding my wrists again, he smiled at me. When I tried to continue the kiss he grinned at me even more.

"Have Patience girl" He said as I struggled against him. When I had finally calmed down to his satisfaction, he let me go and suggested we go into my house for dinner. 

"I don't have any food," I said, my voice strained.

"Don't worry about that," He said to me as we walked up the steps to my door. "I will cook and you can have a chance to relax. Could David sleep in your spare room while we're waiting on dinner"?

"Sure, he can," I started. " But how did you know where I live?"

"I looked your information up at work. Now go sit in the living room and get comfortable while I start dinner" he said as he looked through my kitchen. When I wouldn't budge he turned me around and spanked me out of my kitchen without another word. 

So, there I was sitting in my own house with someone else telling me what to do and where to go as he cooked in my kitchen. I sat there wondering what line of work could he be in to know everything about me like that. 'It was strange because I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable around him but I should feel that way. This is a guy I don't even know but he knows where I live. He's so intense too. It's like there's more to him but I can't figure it out. He seems to be such a mystery. He's gorgeous, seemingly interested in me, romantic, and from what I can tell a sweet guy. There's got to be some snag somewhere in this. Good looking guys just don't drop out of the sky, even in today's rain.' I thought to myself as I chuckled. 

"Dinner is on its way," A soft voice growled in my ear. "I think I'm more interested in dessert though." I nearly leaped out of the chair when he did that. 

"How do you get so close to me without my knowing it?" I asked him, my heart still racing from the shock.

"My secret" He said sheepishly as he tapped the side of his nose in secrecy.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him as he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Something good" He replied smartly

"Please tell me," I pleaded with a puppy look on my face.

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "Uhhh no." He said with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him and stared at the fireplace instead. My ignoring him only caused him to want to tease me further. He got up from the chair and knelt in front of the fireplace making sure I was looking. He then took some paper and propped it up against the wood already in the rack and waited for it to kindle before checking the flue and coming back to sit behind me. 

"It's better to stare into a fireplace when there's someone holding you girl" He said as his arms draped around my shoulders. I felt his lips against my neck as his arms began to tighten their squeeze around my shoulders. He started unbuttoning my clothes again telling me as he did that I still needed to be warmed up. I turned to face him to apologize for my being angry earlier. The look he gave me told me that all was forgiven and that I would never have to worry about making him angry. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room and laid me down with another kiss. Then he went to my closet and rummaged through my clothes. He somehow found the T-shirt I wear around the house when I don't have work. He walked back over to the bed with it over his arm. 

 

Ian sat on the edge of the bed and kissed me as he finished undressing me. Slowly I felt my brassier slip off freeing my breasts from their restraints. I then felt Ian move further down my body as the fabric of his shirt brushed against my nipples making them hard. He unbuttoned my skirt and slipped it off with a kiss. Now I was only in my underwear and I felt his hands invading even that wall between us. He slipped them off as he rained kisses down my body and I felt his fingers caressing me as he flicked his tongue against my body on his way back up to kiss my lips again. My body arched into him as he stroked me and kissed me, his tongue following the motions of his hand. My moans were loud as he moved on top of me, holding my wrists above my head and just kissing my lips over and over. I wanted this man and he knew it. Suddenly he pulled away from me and smiled warmly. 

 

"I will be asking for that proof later girl but right now, you should get some food in you for energy" He said as he looked down at me with those eyes. He let go of my arms and picked up my shirt from the bed. Ian motioned for me to sit up and began to dress me. He put on the shirt and a pair of shorts from my drawer. Once I was ready he opened my bedroom door and led me out. My nose was assailed with the most delicious smells. Roast turkey, cranberry sauce, lemon meringue pie, mashed potatoes and gravy, Swiss chard, pasta salad, baked potatoes, crab eye soup, tomato stew, and a ten-layer mud cake. My mouth watered as he led me down the stairs and into the dining room. The table was fully set except for the food. I offered to help him with the food but he said no.

"I'll be right back girl, don't move while I'm gone." He ordered playfully. I only rolled my eyes in response, which caused him to come back over to me and kiss me. He then went into the kitchen and started bringing out the first course. Just as he turned his back I reached to sneak a piece of food from the tray and he turned and grabbed my hand to playfully bite it. 

"I said not a muscle girl" he grinned at me. 

He went back in and brought out the rest of the food.

I waited as he set everything up for dinner and asked him if David were going to join us. He said that it would be better if he slept since he had such a hard week. That's when I asked him again what he did for a living. 

"I am a police officer for the CPB." He said.

"Why did you pick me to 'observe'? I'm certainly not the best looking woman on Earth. Nor am I the most successful. What made you choose me?" I asked him trying to hide my tears.

"You are very beautiful, Xante." He said cupping my chin again and calling by the nickname no one had called me since school. 

I was crying freely now and trying to hide it from him but a tear had rolled onto his hand. Ian came over and knelt at my chair kissing my face where each tear had traveled. He then moved up to each eyelid placing two gentle kisses on each. He moved my face up with his hand so that he could look in my eyes.

"I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. I first saw you while on an assignment on Mars. It was while you were working at your old job in Android repair. I had noticed how you never talked down to the Androids or kicked them around like some of the other workers did. You had my heart from that moment and I searched all over the Interplanetary Database to find out everything I could about you." He said holding my hand as he looked up at me. 

I blushed as I realized how he first must have seen me. Covered in petrol from head to toe with my tool belt and overalls. He caught why I was blushing and placed another kiss on my lips. 

"I had never seen anyone more beautiful." Ian said and he finished off his story with another kiss. "We should eat this food, Xante," He said as he sat back in the chair right next to me. "You need you energy for tonight" He grinned wickedly.

Ian slowly hand fed me his delicious cooking. He first started off with the Turkey, giving me tiny pieces to chew. I grinned as he cut each individual piece for me to chew. 

"Is something funny?" he asked amused as well. 

"Well, I'll never get to prove anything if we stay down here eating all night." I mused as I played with the food on my plate with my fork.

"You have a way with making a point." he grinned as he lopped off a giant piece of turkey and maneuvered it to my lips. 

"I can't eat something that big!" I screeched giggling loudly at the idea of me trying to get the hand-sized piece of turkey down.

He raised his eyebrows as he smiled at my comment. "We'll see what you can take..." he trailed off.

"Xante..." Ian said suddenly. As I looked up to see what he wanted, he planted another kiss on my lips this time flicking his tongue against my bottom lip. I wanted to scream as he gently nibbled my lip and parted my lips with his tongue, exploring every square inch of the inside of my mouth as he kissed me deeper. The food forgotten, Ian picked me up from my seat and carried me back up to my bedroom without once breaking the kiss. He laid me down on my bed for the second time and began to unbutton his shirt. 

" You don't know how long I've wanted you ,Xante," He told me as his shirt hit the floor. His hands moved down to his belt, wrapping that around his fist as he started on his pants. As he undressed I had the chance to admire his body as his muscles flexed with each movement he made. Before I knew what to say, he stood there before me completely naked. The light from the hall shined on his body giving it a heavenly glow.  
He moved over me like a Tiger though the forest, covering me with kisses as he covered my body with his.

"Ian, please.." I said trying to regain my senses. 

He kissed my lips softly before pulling up "I am, girl" He said flashing that wicked smile again.

I couldn't take it anymore and let go completely as he began his sensual assault on my body. Each movement he made over me was preceded by a kiss and followed up by a nibble or a gentle lick. I tried my best not to moan or scream in a futile attempt to keep some measure of my own dignity but I lost even that battle as he moved down my body to explore how much damage his tongue could do to my senses.

"Ian please!" I screamed out, my body pleading for more much louder than my voice was. I tried to hold his head back as his tongue started flicking faster against me but he seemed so strong. It was like he wasn't human with all the strength he had but he was so gentle at the same time. My body started responding to his tongue with tiny explosions of my own. I couldn't help but cry as he kissed where his tongue had been previously. Slowly taking me into his mouth and nibbling and sucking on me even as I exploded around him.

"Ian!" I screamed out his name over and over into the pillow I had grabbed to calm myself down. He took the pillow from my face and began to nibble my neck as I screamed into his ear trying to calm down. I was nearly hysterical by this time as he kissed my lips again and entered me at the same moment. My entire body responded by arching and melding into his. At first he just pressed into me as far as he could go, trying not to rush my body. Then when he started thrusting I could hear him losing control at my tightness.

"Xante, sweetheart!" He moaned loudly into my neck as he continued to thrust. He kissed me from my neck, over my chin, and back up to my lips as he thrust into me. I could barely keep my sanity as I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. This only encouraged him more. 

"Xantedeschia!" He yelled wildly as if driven mad by some demon. A moment later he kissed me roughly as his thrusts got deeper and more forceful. I could feel his body shuddering as mine had been for the past hour. He took one final thrust coupled with one long kiss and collapsed into me on the bed still kissing me as though he had never had anyone better. He finally broke the kiss as he looked down at me.

"How do you feel girl?" he asked me as I cried beneath him. 

He held me close to him "Xante, there's no need for you to cry. You were wonderful girl," He said as he covered my trembling lips with light kisses. He groaned into me. "You've more than proven yourself to me girl" He mumbled as he nibbled at my neck.

I fell asleep soon after I heard that admission. I tried my best not to but I couldn't seem to stay awake after that rather exhaustive night.

 

*************************** 

I was awakened by the sound of the shuttle taking off from Mars. Ian held me in his as David and he talked. 

"You know they'll never accept you just kidnapping a woman like that," David said forcefully. "She doesn't even know about what you really are, Farve. How do you know she'll accept you once she finds out?"

"I judge Xante to be a better person than you're giving her credit for David" Ian said as he held me tighter in his arms as if he would lose me." I will tell her when the time is right.

"You're afraid she's going to reject you, aren't you?" David snapped back. "There is no 'Time is right' in a relationship. Either you're honest with her or you're not. The least you could do is give her the story before you take her so far from her home."

"You're right" I felt Ian sigh. " I will tell her when she wakes up and has had a chance to eat. How is that?" 

"Sounds better than leaving her in the dark" David said gently. "Farve, you're my partner and my friend. I'm not just worried about her getting hurt. You could get hurt in this too if she rejects you once she finds out. A woman's rejection is nothing to have a picnic over." David said thoughtfully as if he had experience with women and rejection. 

Ian placed a gentle kiss on my forehead but I kept from stirring. I wanted to listen to more of the conversation first.

"David, I value your friendship and advice greatly. I will tell her about my past today after she has eaten and recovered from her trip. Hopefully, she will be able to accept that I am an Android" Ian said giving me another squeeze as he said it. 

An Android? That explains why I couldn't sense him as he sneaked behind me and why he seems so strong. It would also explain why I couldn't seem to get a bead on him of what his agenda was. He told me things plainly enough and I could sense that it was the truth but I couldn't feel what it was ahead of time. 

I felt that it was the right time to 'wake up' and started to stir. 

"Where am I?" I asked sleepily looking around at my strange surroundings. I had never been aboard a shuttle so my shock and amazement was genuine if the reasons for it weren't.

I felt Ian's hand cup my chin. "You're on a transport to Earth. I want to take you home with me. Do you have any objections to that Xante?" 

"Well, it's not like you gave me much choice...." I started but quickly shut up as I saw how he stiffened at the rebuke.  
"I was only joking Ian, I'd love to go with you to your home" I said as I held his face in my hands. He brightened up when I said that and hugged me close to him. 

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Xante" Ian said into my neck as he hugged me. It felt good to have his arms around my body and his lips against my neck like that. I looked over to see David staring past us at the first stars twinkling in the sky. 

Ian gently set me down on the seat next to him and held my hand in his as the flight continued. I had so many questions about everything. The flight, Mars, Ian's home, and how Earth differed from Mars but Ian put his finger to my lips and sealed them with a kiss. 

"I will tell you when you've had a chance to rest Xante," He said with a touch of sadness in his eyes. I rested my head against his arm and stared out the window as I squeezed his hand tightly to reassure him that whatever he was sad about, he didn't have to be. Pretty soon the G-forces overtook me and I fell back to sleep against Ian's chest. I didn't wake again until we reached outer orbit. 

"Xante sweetie, wake up" I heard Ian say through the fog of sleep. His hands gently shook me away as he called my name softly. I awoke as I felt a soft kiss pressed to my lips.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes still half closed and heavy with sleep. 

"I want you to see something you probably can't see from Mars. Look up there." he said as he pointed out the window. I looked to where he pointed and nearly fainted from the shock. A long wide bright ribbon of stars met my gaze. Every color of the rainbow was in this phenomena shining brightly back at the shuttle. 

"It's so beautiful Ian, what is it?" I said eliciting a chuckle from David and a smile from Ian. "It's something your grandparents may have told you about when you were little. Surely you recognize the Milky Way when you see it?" I was in shock. Most humans hadn't seen the Milky Way since the time of our great-grandparents. The scientists said that there was too much light and air pollution in the atmosphere to see the night sky properly. Slowly over time even the stars were blotted out by technological progress. 

"Since my parents time we barely had been able to see the moons" I told him with tears in my eyes. "I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life." 

"I have." He smiled as he kissed my tears away. "By the way, there's something else coming up that you might not be familiar with Xante." He pointed toward the window on the other side of the shuttle.

This was even more shocking than the sight of the Milky Way. The Earth's moon was huge compared to what we saw on Mars in Phobis and Deimos. It took up most of the sky from where we flew by in the shuttle. It was bright silver with small blue pockets where the sun cast a shadow on the craters. I might have been dreaming for all I knew. I must have been staring at it for quite a long time because Ian started tickling the back of my neck in an attempt to get my attention. I slowly turned around and was met by a kiss on the cheek. He then traced my jowl with his finger as he planted another kiss closer to my lips. I looked into his eyes only to be met with a mischievous look darting in the deep pools of blue. 

"What's on your mind? I said innocently, trying not to laugh. He pulled me close to him putting his lips to my ear and whispered. "You are Xante." I felt his hand slipping up my skirt again and immediately thought of David being there. I turned to see if he was looking but he was fast asleep again. 

"No wonder you're so bold today" I joked as I tugged at his shirt collar. My comment was met with another kiss. "Do you consider this to be bold?" He asked with that wicked grin of his. 

"Should I consider it?" I quipped back at him turning my head away from those intense eyes. I felt his lips against my neck almost immediately. Ian seemed to thrive on getting my attention and keeping it. 

"Yes, I think you should" He said between kisses on my neck. Ian slipped me up onto his lap as he unzipped his trousers. Feeling him hard against my back, I jumped up in playful shock only to be pulled back into his body as he feverishly lifted my skirt.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" Ian whispered into my ear. I could never seem to resist him when he held onto me with such hunger.

I struggled against his arms as if I really wanted to get away. It didn't trick him though because he could see my smile in the windows reflection. Pulling me back up on his lap he slid into me from behind causing me to jump up due to his size.

"Still intent on going somewhere?" He asked me as he thrust upwards causing me to gasp softly. I was so lost in ecstasy, I couldn't even respond. He lifted me off him briefly and turned me around so I could hold onto his shoulders as I rode him. His arms went around my waist as he pulled me closer for him to kiss as he moved my hips to his rhythm. 

"Ian..." I moaned softly as he pulled me to him for another kiss. Just then, he quickened his thrusts as he held me even tighter to his chest. 

"Xante, sweetie..." was all he could manage before I exploded over him. Digging my nails into the back of his jacket I would have screamed but for him kissing me to keep me quiet. I collapsed into his chest exhausted by his stamina. I could feel that he was more than ready for another round but instead he pulled me off and held me as he zipped his pants back up. 

"How do you feel Xante?" He asked in my ear as I shivered in his lap. 

I could only nod as I tried to regain my composure. It can only be because he's an Android but he's so gentle with me. Most of the humans I dated weren't this wonderful. How is he so perfect? Is this his programming or is there something more to it. I couldn't even begin to fathom who created him but whoever did; I sure would like to thank them. 

"Ian.." I tried to say but was silenced by a steady hand. Ian slowly turned my head until I was face to face with him and started nibbling my lip every once in a while flicking out with his tongue like a snake.

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you. I don't want you to be angry with me but I couldn't tell you before now because I was afraid." Ian began. I knew what was coming up and looked him in the eyes. 

"First I want to let you know how much I love and respect you" he said. "I was afraid at first that you would turn me away if I told you before we became so serious. 

"Ian, what is it?" I asked, seeing how much this was hurting him. I wanted to end this pain and tell him that I already knew about him being and Android but I knew that this was something he had to say. I just held his hand as he continued to struggle with the words to say it.

"I wasn't born like most people Xantedeschia" He stated "I was created in a Laboratory somewhere on Earth . Xante, please don't hate me for not telling you sooner but I'm an Alpha One Prototype. I'm an Android." 

I could only smile at him as he held his head down in shame for not telling me sooner. Just then David woke up with a groan. 'Good timing' I thought to myself as I kissed Ian on the cheek to let him know I still loved him. This action caused him to look up sharply to see if I really accepted him for what he was. I held his face in my hand again and kissed his lips to prove to him once and for all that I loved him. 

David clearing his throat startled us as we both looked up from our embrace. 

"You two need to cool off for a bit," he said laughing. "You're going to blow the hatch off the shuttle if you keep heating the place up like that." His comment got laughter from both of us as we went back to kissing. 

"How long before we get to Earth?" I asked after pulling myself from those sweet lips.

"We're almost there, the full docking procedure should take about 20 minutes." David said trying to get my attention from Ian to make sure I heard him. 

"We've got to find something to fill the time then, don't we?" I winked at Ian as he moved in for another kiss. 

"Yes Boss." Ian said in monotone trying not to laugh as he did. David could only look at us both and shake his head in amusement.

 

***********************************

The shuttle docked at the Union station. The sights of the shuttle bay were amazing. There were lights of all colors shining brightly through the early morning smog. Everywhere I looked there were cars, people, animals, robots, and Androids traveling in all different directions. The Market was filled with stands and people buying and selling everything from food rations to spare parts for ships. Ian, David and I made our way through the crowds toward a car park. 

"Xantedeschia, Farve, I'm going to make my way home to see my wife" David announced as he walked over to a small black car. "I'll see you two later if you don't exhaust yourselves first." He said out of his window as he drove off. 

Ian walked me over to a dark gray car. Opening the door for me he helped me into the passenger seat and closed the door once he made sure I was comfortable. Once he was seated he immediately pulled me to him for another long awaited kiss.

"Let's go home Xante." He said as he started the engine and drove off into the night. 

Suddenly, Ian reached over and lifted me from my seat. 

"Ian, what are you doing? You have to drive!" I screamed as he set me down on his lap. His only response was to hug me close to him as he kissed first my left cheek, then my right. I kept trying to turn my head to see where we were going; nervous that we would crash any moment, but he only turned my head back to face him. Ian realized that I was really frightened and smiling dangerously, he pulled me down to him for a long kiss. By this point I was shaking, begging him to drive the car. His kiss calmed me very little as we continued at breakneck speed with no one driving the car. I started to cry, I was so fearful that the car would crash. 

Ian held me close to him and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Xante, I didn't mean to frighten you. The car has an auto-drive function. Please don't cry." He said as he hugged me tighter. I felt calm once he told me that and snuggled against his chest as he stroked my hair. I was so exhausted from the day's excitement that I fell asleep.

The next thing I felt was the cold night air blowing harshly against my skin as Ian carried me in his arms. 

"We're home, girl" Ian said in my ear as I stirred in his arms. I motioned for him to put me down so I could walk through the door but he only shook his head. 

"I plan on carrying you over the threshold and to my bed." He told me as he gently kicked his door open and carried me into my new home. The first things I noticed were the flowers. All over the room there were flowers of all kinds. There were dozens of Poppies, and Gladiolus. Strewn about the floor were dozens of Roses, thousands of pansies, and scented geraniums that smelled of lemons, roses, and oranges. Trailing up the stair railings were Ivy vines and wisteria. I could hardly believe it. 'He knows all my favorite flowers. This guy must have really done his homework on me' I thought to myself as he carried me up the stairs. We walked past five doors to the room at the end of the hall. I had no idea what he had in mind but whatever it was, it seemed like it was going to be quite an interesting evening. 

"Xante, sweetie." Ian said softly as I thought about what devilish things he could have on his mind. My lips were on fire as he kissed me; I was barely able to keep my arms wrapped around his neck as he feverishly flicked his tongue in between my lips. As his kiss deepened, I felt him move forward and his hand briefly slipped from beneath my back to open the door. The rush of cool air from the room was barely noticeable compared to the passionate kiss he was giving me. Before I knew what was happening, he was over me lying on the bed. His arms were like iron on either side of me as he held me close to him continuing the kiss that made me lose time. 

"Ian.." I began to say as he slipped me out of my clothes with each kiss. 

"Shhh, don't say anything. Tonight is your night and I want it to be special." Ian whispered as he stroked something soft and cool across my skin. I tried to look down to see what it was but he only held me down gently but forcefully, saying as he did that I had to let him have control for that night. Planting a kiss on both of my cheeks he instructed me to close my eyes. I felt the cool thing moving up my stomach as Ian followed its path with small kisses leading to my chin.

"I'm going to teach you to use your senses other than your vision." He said through the kisses he planted on my neck. I could feel him rubbing another cool thing across my body, slowly circling my navel as he lay alongside me. Suddenly I felt a ticklish poke to my stomach. I lurched involuntarily at the unexpected sensation. I could hear Ian's soft laughter at my reaction.

"Oh, you're that sensitive are you?" He joked. "I'll have to test your limits tonight."

"What do you mean test my limits?" I asked. I could tell by the way he talked that he had that same devilish grin on his face and that he was up to no good. 

I felt another soft kiss only this time lower on my stomach, just below my navel. A different object followed it. This one was soft and fuzzy against my skin. Ian was slowly going to torture me by tickling. I just knew it.

"What are you doing?" I giggled trying to contain myself despite my breaking his instructions.

"I warned you girl," He laughed as I felt him move over me as he spread my legs. I wasn't expecting what he did next. I felt an immense weight gently settle over me. It was he lying on top of me enough to let me breath but he was incredibly heavy over my small frame. 

"Ian...please...stop" I gasped and giggled, trying to catch my breath as he would undulate his weight to match my breathing, kissing me to keep me from talking as I closed my mouth between words. Just when I would try to breath when he kissed me, he would just as quickly gently suck the air from my mouth. 

"Are you learning your lesson yet girl?" he asked as he pressed his weight into me softly. 

I nodded in acquiescence. 

Ian looked into my eyes to see whether or not I was serious. Lifting off me and laying by my side on the bed he closed my eyes with his hand. 

"Now, do I have your full attention Xante?" He said as he brushed his fingers against my face. 

I nodded. 

I felt him move over me once again, only this time he was very gentle and considerate of his weight. Kissing my eyes he moved down my face giving each area its own special attention as his lips trailed further south on my responding body. 

"Xante, do you think you can guess what I'm about to do?" He asked as he moved close to my ear, nibbling, kissing, and sucking on my lobe between each word. I could only shake my head negatively as I felt his hand slip down my body quickly, causing me to shudder. 

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" He asked in a careful voice. I couldn't say anything but I reached for the blanket in conformation. 

"Good girl." He whispered impressed that I remembered not to talk. 

My reward for this was his tongue traveling over various parts of my body. He stopped several times at my breasts to lick, nibble, and suck gently at my nipples. I somehow managed to contain the moans that were desperately fighting their way to the surface. Instead my body let them out by shaking even more than when he slipped his hand down my body. I felt his soft lips start to kiss further down my body and was praying that he wouldn't do what I thought of him doing at that moment. As he kissed further down, I knew he had exactly that on his mind. The closer he got, the more I wanted to scream but I braced myself as best as I could. 

"Xante, don't stiffen girl, you won't be able to feel me." He said in a low voice as his tongue made first contact. I jumped. I couldn't help it. I was already keyed up from his earlier activities and this would take me over the edge. He began with slow shallow circles with the occasional flick of the tongue to make me whimper. He knew what he was doing to me and he wanted to see how long I could keep my promise not to cry out. His warm silken lips engulfed me in a powerful kiss. 

"Ahhh..." I moaned as his tongue found my opening and began a through exploration of me. Seeing my reaction to his actions only encouraged him to push me further. I felt his teeth start to gently nibble me as he held my hands down at my hips to keep me from stopping him. I was getting hotter at each nibble and when he would lick I barely kept control. I was near tears as he suddenly stopped and before I knew what was happening, he was pressing against me ready to thrust in. 

"Xante, do you still think you can keep that promise?" He said just as he thrust in me. I admit it. I screamed. I wasn't fully braced for him as he entered me and that took me over the edge. 

"Ian!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt his lips against my throat as he drilled deeper inside me. I tried to grab at his back to steady myself but he guided me to his arms instead. As I grabbed them I felt how powerful he really was. His arms were as hard as steel as they flexed with each thrust he made. 

"Say you love me girl, say you'll stay here for the rest of your life with me" He said in my ear, amazingly steady and calm sounding. 

"Please Ian." I moaned out nearly crying from so much pleasure at one time. Before I could give an answer to his question, Ian's lips fully covered mine in a hungry kiss that only seemed to make him stronger. His thrusts increased as he deepened the kiss. 

"Xantedeschia..." He said in my ear. "I need an answer, girl." 

I opened my eyes. I wanted him to see that I meant what I was about to say. I struggled to keep my head up as his thrusts got longer and harder. Looking into his eyes, and putting my hand to his face, I gave him the only answer there was to give.

"Ian, I love you," I said barely whispering. "I'll stay with you." 

The last thing I remember was my exploding at Ian's final thrust and his kiss on my lips as I passed out.

 

******************************************

That's how it's been ever since. It's been five years since I've been to Earth. I have a new Job here at a business office not far from where Ian works. He got an apartment a block from our jobs so we can take long lunches everyday...

 

The End... and the beginning.


End file.
